thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
'Vampires '''are one of the monsters seen on the whiteboard. They are bet on by the Distribution department. The first time a vampire is seen is during the elevator scene and later when Hadley and Sitterson are searching the cube prisons for Dana Polk and Marty Mikalski. He is briefly seen on the left screen that Daniel Truman is staring at. Later on during the System Purge, one of them can be seen on the monitors in the control room, slowly creeping out of the darkness behind a facility worker. A bottle of Vampire Breath summons them. Inspiration Vampires are possibly one the most famous horror monsters used in folklore and legend throughout history. They are mentioned in some form or another in virtually every culture on Earth, originally depicted as evil spirits who frequented roads and places associated with death, such as mausoleums and graveyards; however, it was not until the novel ''Dracula by Bram Stoker where they were described as living corpses reliant on the blood of the living to exist, a form which they are known as today. Famous examples include the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vampyre Vampyre] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula Dracula]. The ones shown in the film are clear references to the look and demeanor of famed vampire Count Orlok in the movie, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0013442/ Nosferatu], who also inspired the Nosferatu-esque vampire character, Kurt Barlow, from Stephen King's novel, Salem's Lot, ''and its film adaptation. Stories that feature vampires include: * [https://hellboy.fandom.com/wiki/The_Abyss_of_Time ''B.P.R.D: The Abyss of Time] * European Folklore * [https://buffy.fandom.com/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_and_Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer] * "The Vampyre" * "Ligeia" * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Varney_the_Vampire Varney the Vampire] * Dark Gothic Music - A Sad Vampire's Waltz (YouTube video) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf:_The_Beast_Among_Us Werewolf: The Beast Among Us] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Sabbath_(film) Black Sabbath (film)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Van_Helsing_(film) Van Helsing (film)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula%27s_Guest_and_Other_Weird_Stories Dracula's Guest] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula Dracula] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Count_Dracula_(1970_film) Count Dracula (1970 film)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bram_Stoker%27s_Dracula Bram Stoker's Dracula] * For the Blood is the Life * The Horror from the Mound * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Return_of_the_Vampire The Return of the Vampire] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_of_Dracula_(1943_film) Son of Dracula (1943 film)] * Darkness on the Ice * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_House_of_Frankenstein_(film) The House of Frankenstein (film)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Dracula House of Dracula] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abbott_and_Costello_Meet_Frankenstein Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein] * [https://hellboy.fandom.com/wiki/House_of_the_Living_Dead Hellboy: House of the Living Dead] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_vampiro El vampiro] * El ataúd del Vampiro * Hungarian Rhapsody * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uncle_Was_a_Vampire Uncle Was a Vampire] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creepy_(magazine) Creepy (magazine)] * Night Walker * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Terror%27s_House_of_Horrors Dr. Terror's House of Horrors] * Doctor Porthos * The Cloak * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_House_That_Dripped_Blood The House That Dripped Blood] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula_A.D._1972 Dracula A.D. 1972] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Satanic_Rites_of_Dracula The Satanic Rites of Dracula] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27Salem%27s_Lot Salem's Lot] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem%27s_Lot_(1979_miniseries) Salem's Lot (1979 miniseries)] * Der Untergang Des Abendlandesmenschen * It Only Comes Out at Night * "One for the Road" (short story) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunnicula#Nighty_Nightmare Bunnicula: Nighty Nightmare] * The House at Evening * [https://hellboy.fandom.com/wiki/The_V%C3%A2rcolac Hellboy: The Varcolac] * Blood Gothic * Mr. Vampire * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fright_Night Fright Night] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_Boys The Lost Boys] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Night_Flier The Night Flier] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Night_Flier_(film) The Night Flier (film)] * Popsy (short story) * Vampire Sestina * Howling VI: The Freaks * The Nightmare Before Christmas * A Vampire in the Neighborhood * Dr. Horror's House of Video * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_%26_Dracula_trilogy Batman & Dracula Trilogy] * [https://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Breath Goosebumps: Vampire Breath] * [https://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Breath/TV_episode Goosebumps: Vampire Breath (TV episode)] * [https://hellboy.fandom.com/wiki/Hellboy_/_Beasts_of_Burden:_Sacrifice Hellboy/Beasts of Burden: Sacrifice] * Hellboy: The Black Wedding * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellboy:_Blood_and_Iron Hellboy: Blood and Iron] * Hellboy in Hell * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scary_Stories_for_Sleep-overs Scary Stories for Sleep-overs] series, * Stake Land * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Sisters_of_Eluria The Little Sisters of Eluria] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Tower_V:_Wolves_of_the_Calla The Dark Tower V: Wolves of the Calla] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Tower_VII:_The_Dark_Tower The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower] * Tolkien's Mythology Category:Monsters Category:Monsters shown during the Purge Category:Monsters from mythology Category:Monsters that are direct references Category:Characters